A Little Time
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: JJ wants time. Emily wants JJ. Obviously JJ/Emily


**Title:** A Little Time  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**- If I owned them, Crawfish wouldn't exist, and JJ's baby would be Emily's.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary: **JJ wants time. Emily wants JJ.  
**AN:** The final product is unbeta'd. Thanks to all my betas who looked over it in it's various stages of roughness. The ending is to be taken in jest…and you can blame smartyshortie's muse for tying mine to a tree and making her forget all the ideas she was suppose to give me. (And that's not as dirty as it seems, I swear!)  
**Archiving:** P&P, WiK, others ask.

JJ whimpered as soft curves were pressed against her own body. The dark hair spilled over her shoulder and tickled her neck, and she felt the lips and tongue against her shoulder. But all the sensations combined would never have prepared her for the strong arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her tighter to the warm body behind her. She reveled in the feel of being held, until she felt the warm flesh of her girlfriend's hands against her stomach.

"Emily…baby, what are you doing?"

Emily smiled into her neck, "I'm touching you…come on Jayj, this is our fifth date. You have to know how much I want you by now."

"I know Em, but I thought we agree that we were taking it slow."

"Honey, this is our fifth date. And given that we've been dating for six months, I think we've been taking it pretty slow. You refuse for us to spend the night together. You won't even let us stay in the same hotel room together."

The blonde sighed softly as she thought to herself._ She has done so much to make our six-month anniversary special. God, she thinks of everything. How could I have gotten so lucky? Dinner at an upscale, fancy restaurant in D.C.? Check. Roses? Check. Ridiculously expensive jewelry? Check. But now she wants me as desert! Really, is that such a problem?_

JJ allowed herself to be turned towards Emily, and another whimper escaped her when the taller profiler leaned down to kiss her. Tongues battled for dominance, and JJ dug her fingers into the brunette's shoulders when she felt Emily's thigh press against her own legs.

She arched against her when Emily gently bit down on her bottom lip, before tugging playfully and pushing her against the glass window. The pressure of the firm thigh against the apex of her legs increased. But as the pressure increased, so did her arousal. And her panic.

"Oh God Em. Please Em, you're driving me crazy. But we can't…I need a little more time."

She heard Emily groan and pull away. "JJ…You know I'll give you all the time you need, but really. We've been together six months. We skirted around each other for two years before that. I don't understand what it is that stops you."

"Emily, it's complicated. I've told you that." JJ replied, trying desperately not to ruin their anniversary.

"Yes, so you've said. But you won't even tell me what stops you. Or why you're so afraid to be left alone with me at night."

The blonde could hear the hurt in Emily's voice and racked her brain trying to think of something that could take it away. She knew nothing short of the truth would stop the doubt in the profiler's mind. She owed the brunette the truth, but feared it would send Emily running in the other direction. She hesitated just a little too long though as Emily sighed and spoke again.

"Is this even what you want?"

"What do you mean is this what I want?!" She answered; shocked that Emily would even consider that she wanted anything else.

"Jayj, I'm a profiler. I'm not stupid. Are you sure you want to be with me? That you'd rather not be with a guy?"

JJ watched as Emily crossed the room and took a seat on the couch, looking rather defeated. "Em, I love you. I don't want to be with a guy. I don't want to be with anyone but you. This is hard on me too ya know, because you drive me crazy sometimes. Honey, trust me, I just need a little more time."

"If you want me to trust you, then tell me. Why won't you do more than kiss me? We can't even get past first base! JJ, are you sure that it's me you want as a lover?"

Emily's dejection was clear in her voice, and JJ's heart wrenched, "Baby, trust me when I tell you I want you. I just…it's…"

"Complicated. I know. You've told me many times. And I guess we have a relationship where I go to you with problems, but you shut me out. Maybe it's time we rethink things."

Fear swept through JJ; this couldn't tear them apart. Of all things, not this.

"Emily, you don't understand…"

Emily threw her arms up in the air, "No shit! And it's obvious you aren't going to tell me! Seriously Jay, what kind of relationship is this? We were closer before than we are now! Let's just call it what it is! We're freaking friends who kiss from time to time! That's all we are!"

JJ knew the end was near unless she told Emily her answer. "I don't know what the fuck to do, Emily! Google only tells you so much!!"

The look on the profiler's face would have comical in other situations. Staring at JJ, she slowly blinked as a smirk spread across her face.

"We'll get to the Google issue later. You mean to tell me, you keep pushing me away because you've never been with a woman before?"

The younger woman turned bright red and nodded as Emily motioned for her to take a seat on the couch next to her.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me that was bothering you?" Emily asked, folding her leg under her so she could watch her girlfriend.

"You…I didn't want you to know. I was afraid if you knew, you'd think this was a phase or something. Or I wouldn't be enough. I wouldn't know what to do."

Never in her life was JJ expecting a chuckle to come from the brunette, "Sweetie, I'm a profiler. I know you pretty well. I knew, or rather suspected, that you've never slept with a woman before."

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!! You didn't tell me!?" JJ asked, almost insulted as she watched her girlfriend suppress a grin. "You knew!!"

Emily broke into full out laughter as the younger woman tackled her, tickling her sides as a way of revenge. Easily enough, she flipped them over so that she was on top.

"I knew, but I thought you'd talk to me about it. I thought it was something else holding you back though. I never thought you'd think I'd leave you because of it…in fact, it kinda makes me want you more…"

JJ gasped as she caught sight of the almost-black eyes. She pulled her soon to be lover down on her and rolled her eyes.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me..."


End file.
